turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Turtledove talk:Policy
What does op status mean- Raylan Operator / Administrator. It means I can block people, protect and unprotect articles... probably more stuff that I don't know how to do. Redem has it as well. I would op you if I knew how. -Baiter That wud be cool but i probably wudnt no how to do anything-Raylan Just wondering should we allow speculation on this wiki? Raylan2 22:07, 20 January 2006 (UTC) How so ? like completing unanswered info? or possible end? thought it's a good thing that you bring this up -Redem I think all the unanswared info, in both the Southern Victory and the Race invasion, there are several years in between the series. Of course im still in the beginning of Colinazation and there could be some info filled in. Raylan2 00:48, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Well speculation should be marked as so (not neccesarly in different article) but simply be cleary refrered as so, at least in my view, but anyway more concretly what were you speculation - Redem Well i didnt put much deep thought into that time period, just a bunch of ideas. There are several mensions in the book about a non-military conflict between the U.S. and C.S. about building a canal in Panama. There were also a few mensions about a war between the Japanese and the Spanish. There is all the unknown stuff in Europe in Southern Victory and there are several interesting scenarios that could have played out in between Worldwar and Colinazation however i dont know if they mention it in the coming books. One other thought are all the leaders in between the years in Southern Victory.Raylan2 01:01, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Well I remember doing an article on u.s nationalism it wasn't purely "encyclopedic" so you might as well do it just to see what it's going to look like. - Redem How do I reach this article, other than by recent changes? As well, what does everyone think about using articles from wikipedia here? Are we allowed? do we want to even if we are allowed? etc. Baiter 17:07, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Well for my part, I suggest that we be as original as we can, Plagiarism won't bring us anywhere - --Redem 17:30, 21 January 2006 (UTC) I mostly agree with Redem i dont think we should use other wiki articles. This is a separate project. Raylan2 20:50, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :Are you fucking for real? You edited a talk page to correct someone's three year old message wall comment? Jelay14 01:04, 11 January 2009 (UTC) For God's sake, Eo, why? No one's touched this page in three years! (Ten days less than that.) No one knew it was here. No one who was here when it was last edited is here now. And, it's a talk page, so you're editing text to which other people have signed their names. You didn't change any substance but it's still a huge impropriety. Why can't you let sleeping dogs lie? Turtle Fan 01:06, 11 January 2009 (UTC) You know, I was digging through this, reading about how our inadequate predecessors foreshadowed the Great Speculation Debate, and I was struck by something: Eo, there are a lot more blatant spelling mistakes than your beloved "seperate." "Wudnt"? "Refrered"? "Concretly"? If you had to correct these fools' spelling, why did you leave such blatant offenses unaddressed? Turtle Fan 03:53, 11 January 2009 (UTC)